1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zero insertion force (ZIF) connector, and particularly to a connector having a driving device drives a cover sliding on a base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,309 issued to Lin et al. on Jan. 22, 2002 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,900 issued to Yu on Aug. 13, 2002 both disclose a conventional ZIF connector including a base housing, a cover movable on the base housing and a cam driver locating between the base housing and the cover. The cam driver is in a solid structure and can drive the cover to slide on the base housing, which will realize a zero insertion force for the IC package.
However, the solid cam driver needs a large amount of material to make of, which is disadvantage for cost-down. More, the cam driver has a high probability of defective and leads to poor production efficiency in production. Hence, a new design which can overcome the problem is required.